Help:Wiki markup
There are two ways to edit an article: ' ' and Source. WYSIWYG stands for "What you see is what you get". This can sometimes seem the more intuitive way to edit, with a traditional word processing-like button bar available above the editing space. Source can seem less inviting at first, but can be a useful way to edit an article too. Source uses what is commonly referred to as Wiki Markup. Wiki markup refers to the editing codes used in source mode. This page serves as an introduction to the more commonly used codes. Headlines If you read a longer article, you will notice sections marked with headings. Headings can be useful when addressing sub-topics to the main article. When headings are used, the wiki automatically creates a table of contents of those headings at the start of the article if three or more headings are used. Each heading is marked with a dividing line. You can create a dividing line with no heading if needed. Bold and Italics When you need to make text look bold, italicized, or both, the apostrophe character will be used. The number of apostrophe's will determine the final product. Indentions Indenting text requires nothing more than a colon before the text you want to indent. The number of colon's defines how much the text is indented. Lists Let's say you have a list of items that need to be mentioned in an article. You can just type out the list, or you can put it in list form. Lists can be created using bullets, numbers, or both. You can even create lists within lists (or nested lists), much like an outline. Bullets lists are created using an asterisk (*''') in front of the each list item. Numbered lists use the number symbol (#') instead. To make a nested list, use more than one symbol Internal Link An '''Internal Link' refers to a link that takes the user to another link within the same wiki site. Internal links are an important part of building up useful wiki where any information is quickly at hand. To create a link, put two brackets before and after the text you want to create the link with. If the article hasn't been created yet, the link will appear red in the final article. Articles are linked using the title of the article. If the way the title is written doesn't flow with how you are writing a sentence, you can create the link and alter how the link will look by using the | character. The text before the | should be the title of the article you are linking to. The text after the | is how it will look to the reader. External Link An External Link refers to a link that takes the user to another website. They are very similar in design to an internal link. This time, type a single left bracket [', then the URL you want to link to, a single space, then the text you want the link to appear as, followed by a single right bracket ']. Images Images help enhance an article, so we like images. A wiki site with no images will eventually be boring to look through. It is best if the image you want to use is on your computer already. Make sure the image isn't already available. Go to the to see if the image is already there. You can also look through the to see the images. To add an new image to the file list, follow these steps: #If the image hasn't already been added, click on in the sidebar to the left. #Click on the Browse button to and find the image on your computer. You have the option to name the file when it's uploaded (Destination filename). Make sure the file name is short and suitable for the image. #Click on the Upload File button to add the site's file list. To use an image already available on the site, use the following markup code to insert the image where you want it: :: Change filename.jpg to the name of the image you want to use. Alternatively, you can quickly upload and insert the image by using the add picture button in the editing button bar. It is the button that looks like a framed picture with a green plus sign in the lower right corner. Some pictures can be too big for the article. An image width of about 250-300 pixels is a good size. To set the image width, use the following code when inserting the image: :: Pictures are automatically positioned along the right side of an article. What if you want it to appear on the left side? That can be done with the following code: :: Note that a picture on the left or right side will have text flowing around the picture. Try not to place a picture in the center as the text will not flow around it, leaving empty space on either side of the image. Ignoring Code Wait. If using all of those symbols alters the look of the article, how have I been able to show you the symbols without the respective changes being seen? There is a code that will cause the wiki to ignore all of the little codes we explained above. The STUB Perhaps you've helped start an article, but you didn't have a lot of information to add. Perfect! Part of a wiki is working with other contributors to build up an article. One person isn't going to think of every thing that could be useful for an article. You can do one more step to provide a signal that an article needs more information. The Stub! Mark the end of an article with to add a box indicating that more information is needed. The Comment You can also help mark where you think information is needed. Next to the spot where you think some information is needed, but you're not quite sure what to put, you can add a comment. A comment involves two parts: ''. Just put those two codes on the page, with a message in between. This message will only be visible to someone who is editing the page in Source mode, and will remain visible to the public. If you are the person to contribute the needed information, just delete the comment and the two pieces of code on either end. Now that you have seen how to use basic wiki markup code, you can begin editing like a pro. Category:Help